The Kid
by SoloWolf
Summary: Selection of drabbles charting Orange's progress through the film. Spoilers. Rated for swearing and violence.
1. Superstition

Disclaimer: I don't own the Reservoir Dogs, I'm just playing with them

It's dumb, really, superstitious. They believe already – we sorted that out, or at least Long Beach Mike and Holdaway did. All I've gotta do is keep calm, and stick to the story. It'll be a breeze, easy as you like, in and out, and back home in good time to catch the football. So why am I so scared? Sure, there'll be plenty of guns flashing about, but I can take care of myself. These two should take care of that, at any rate. But the ring's insurance, an extra dose of luck. And I think I might need it.


	2. Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Reservoir Dogs, I'm just playing with them.

God, I'm good. I can see their rapt faces, and it pushes me to make it even more believable. Not that it feels like a story any more: it's almost as if I _was_ there, back before I joined the force. Or maybe I was. I can't remember anything but the words, and I'm not Freddy Newandyke, Detective, LAPD any more. I'm Mr Orange, pot smoker and small-time crook, about to make his break into the big-time and enjoying every last filthy minute of it. Should being a criminal really feel this good? But I'm not a criminal: I'm a cop.


	3. Liar

Disclaimer: I don't own them –I'm just borrowing.

I don't believe myself. I'm sitting in a car with a guy whose main method of getting information out of people is to cut their fingers off or break their nose, and I'm eating a taco. But that's the thing – criminals ain't some sort of monsters, they're people, like I am. Perhaps I'm worse than them: they're honest, in a way. They don't pretend to be something they're not, but I sit here and eat takeaway food with a pack of stories in my mouth and a wedding ring for a wife I don't have on my hand, and lie.


	4. Death

Disclaimer: Don't own them, and never will – I'm just messing about.

It's the blood that scares me the most. So much blood, on my shirt, on my hands, on the car seat, on Larry's hand as I cling desperately to him, trying to push the pain away, but it hurts too much, so much like a fire in my gut and I'm screaming it's so painful and my body tearing itself apart oh shit so much blood so much blood I'm gonna die I know it I know it and it seemed too good to be true just in and out not quite the hero now are we? I'm gonna die.


	5. Laughter

Disclaimer: Don't own - just playing

"Would you please hold me?" Larry nods, and I fall into his arms, drained but safe. I'm dying, but here everything seems OK at last, and I'm laughing as he combs my sweat-drenched hair back off my forehead, laughing at him as he tries to make like everything's OK when it never was, never will be, laughing at myself for believing him, laughing at the whole damn world because we've beaten it and right now I don't care about anything or anyone I don't give a damn that I'm a cop and he's a criminal because it doesn't matter now.


	6. Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own: just playing with them

It feels so good. I empty the magazine, the bullets blossoming on his chest into red flowers of blood, blood like the blood that covers the floor under me, blood like the blood that's running down the earless guy's face, blood like the blood that splattered the windscreen when White, no, Larry blew the other two poor bastards away blood like the stain on that girl's chest where my bullet went home too much blood today red like tomato ketchup on a fry-up got to keep your strength up big day tomorrow big day never meant getting shot back then.


	7. Ending

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them.

I have to say it. I'm dying, three bullets in my torso, but I have to tell him. I say I'm sorry, but he looks like his world has shattered: maybe it has. I don't blame him when he puts a gun to my head: I knew he would, I'm worse than he is I deserve to die I couldn't live with myself but the gun's so cold and my blood is so hot running out of the wounds tears on my face so hot I'm crying too and they're here don't stop him it has to go like this.


End file.
